User talk:Saya222
Welcome! Well met, Saya222, and welcome to the Forgotten Realms Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the Vhaeraun page. We hope you like the place and decide to stay and explore the Forgotten Realms with us. Here are some pages that you might find helpful, that explain who we are and what we do and how we do it. You should find these a useful reference, or maybe they could give you some ideas for something to do. It's our goal to be a complete and reliable encyclopaedia of the official Forgotten Realms in all its forms, and a valuable resource for all Realms fans, players, and dungeon masters. As such, we do not accept fan fiction, homebrew lore, and player characters. All information added to this wiki must be attributed to an official source. Information must not be copied from sourcebooks and novels. Please always give a source for your information, and explain what you've done in the "summary" box. We hope you enjoy editing here. Please sign your messages on Talk and Forum pages using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically insert your username and the date. If you need help, please leave a message on my talk page or ask any of the administrators about things. Again, welcome! Happy scribing! — Hashimashadoo (talk) 12:24, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Welcome and advice Hi. Welcome to the wiki. Thanks for your additions to Vhaeraun and Silverhair Knights. With Silverhair Knights, note that we don't present crunch and other rules-related stuff in the main text of the article, or else we minimize it as much as possible. You also don't have to repeat stuff already in an article or add suppositions that aren't necessary from the source lore. It was complete as it was. If you wish to develop lore about the followers of Vhaeraun, then rather than adding it to the main article, consider creating a church of Vhaeraun article dedicated to them. Check out Church of Ilmater for a very detailed example. We just like to see newly developed deity articles focus on the deity for improved readability Also get to know the Preview button. You can press Preview, see if something works or not, or if something else needs adding, before you press Publish and save it. To make references easier, after you've added you can then simply use to use the same reference. Ask us if you have questions. If looks like you're quickly getting the hang of things. And once again, welcome! — BadCatMan (talk) 12:37, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Vhaeraun page Hello, Saya222. I'd be happy to work with you on the page about Vhaeraun and his followers. I understand the difficulty to be neutral, since Eilistraee and Vhaeraun are my favourite deities in the Forgotten Realms (Eilistraee means a lot to me, but I also *really* like Vhaeraun, and was very pleased to see them working together in 5e), so there's no problem with that. I also understand the difficulty with language, as I am a non native speaker too, and I too have troubles with idioms and forms (although translating from Japanese must be surely harder than transalting from Italian). That said, BadCatMan suggested to split the page in two articles, one for Vhaeraun, and one for his followers. A Church of Vhaeraun page should include the info that you have added to the deity page (so, composition of the worshipers/clergy, beliefs/dogma, activities, relationships, orders, notable characters). But it should also include lore about rituals, magic items, equipment, centers of worship. The history is mostly the same as that of Vhaeraun himself, but it could use a few adjustments to better emphasize the role of the worshiper themselves. The sections about the Vhaeraunite orders, organizations and the speciality priests should be just brief paragraphs, and redirect to the main pages (in line with the articles that BadCatMan linked). Vhaeraun's page itself is missing sections about his manifestations, powers, and activities. The worshipers section should be reduced to a small summary, and then provide a link to the Church of Vhaeraun page. We could move the info about the holy symbol and the divine realm to sections on their own (the one about the realm should probably be split in subsections about the Great Wheel, World Tree and World Axis cosmologies, to avoid confusion. The 5e, and current cosmology, is a slightly altered version of the Great Wheel). I don't know what books you have access to (I guess that Lords of Darkness, Skullport and Faiths and Pantheons are among them), but Demihuman Deities and The Drow of the Underdark (both 2e) include a much more complete writeup of the deity and his church, so they should also be mined for lore. Again, I'd be happy to work with you. Best regards, Tommaso PS: I think that we should move the conversation to the Vhaeraun Talk Page (in fact, I'll copy-paste all of this there)--Tsammarco (talk) 16:05, July 18, 2016 (UTC) New articles Hi Saya222. Thanks for your new articles. However, make sure you include some of the basics of an article. The first is an infobox, the sidebar on the right that gives some details and crunch. For your new creatures, you can use . Just copy and paste it into the article, and fill out the necessary lines. I added one to zekyl. Second, make sure you use the standard wiki style of bolding the name or topic of the article at the beginning. This emphasises to a wandering reader what it's about. In English, it's also common to use italics to emphasise words from another language, even the drow language. It's hard to know when, but if the sourcebook uses italics for zekyl, you can too. Third, at the bottom of the article, write the References line with two equals signs, References or mark it as a Heading in the VisualEditor. It's only if you have an Appendix line ( , or Heading) that References can be written with three equals signs or marked as Sub-heading 1. Fourth, always make sure you include categories on each page, so it is correctly organized on the wiki and can be found through categories. The infoboxes automatically generate some, but there's lots of others. If you're not sure, check out a good article (especially a Good or Featured marked article) to see what's possibly. You can use dark creature as a good basis for your shadow creature (template) and others. By the way, I resolved the shadow creature issue and moved your article there. — BadCatMan (talk) 01:29, August 4, 2016 (UTC) :Dear BadCatMan, :as shameless as it does sound thank you and I'm sorry for continuously causing trouble. :I've added the categories, using your Dark creature template as guidance. This might sound annoying for which I apologize. I looked up the category page and found the template for creature/shadow, the link is this one Template:Creature/shadow. I presume it wasn't used this time because the creatures in question were all material-plane based creatures. What I really want to ask is the following page links the new Shadow creature template page as though it is describing a common trait of every creature on the Shadowfell which is certainly not right. Should the old page, dealing with all shadow creatures be recreated or the link on the template page taken out? :Again thank you for everything :Best Regards :Saya222 :Saya222 (talk) 16:54, August 4, 2016 (UTC) ::There's no trouble, wiki editing has a learning curve and everyone struggles to work out the code, organization, and styles at first. Helping each other is what we're all here for. :) ::All does is make a darker coloured version of the regular infobox. People made them in the past, but they don't seem to have become widely used. I didn't even think or know about it when I made dark creature. You can use it if you like, or you can use the regular one. I don't think we have a policy or push toward using these yet. ::I need to remove or update the links to the old shadow creature page, which I'll do shortly. — BadCatMan (talk) 01:43, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Toril and Faerun A little advice, I noticed that when you create a new page about an individual you no put as category "Inhabitants", Inhabitants of Toril" and Inhabitants of Faerun", please remembered and good work (Unknown user 11 (talk) 23:27, January 15, 2017 (UTC)) Slack Greetings! I have been empowered to invite you to the Forgotten Realms Wiki Slack community, an informal chat group of FRW admins and regular editors. If you are interested, please fill out https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfoVCqUNSPCKTp77IxhwMDyIQ4UGVoB1AP0MM15agNUZsU94Q/viewform and leave your email address so that High Imperceptor Admin Fw190a8 can send you an invite. Your email address will not be shared with anyone except Slack. There are no fabulous benefits for joining, and certainly no penalties for declining, we just talk now and then. Hope to see you soon! :) —Moviesign (talk) 14:39, July 6, 2018 (UTC) :Thank you for the invitation. I happily accept the offer. :Again thank you and best regards :Saya222 (talk) 21:51, July 6, 2018 (UTC) Drow page copy edit Hello, Saya. Regarding our talk about copy-editing the drow page, I'm not sure when to begin. I started the other day with the first section because you hadn't edited the page in a while, so I thought you were done with it, but then saw that it was not the case. May I ask you to drop a message when you're finished, so that I know for sure when I can start? Best regards, --Tsammarco (talk) 19:04, October 19, 2018 (UTC) :Hello Tsammarco, :I thought that me noticing you came without saying. I'm sorry for the lack of clarity on my part. :To give you an update. I'm mostly done. I'm currently going through my sources to look for some tidbits to add and potentially some quotes to the page. :I will certainly drop a note for you when I'm done. :Best regards :Saya222 (talk) 19:28, October 19, 2018 (UTC) Scanned Images Thank you for your diligent work on the wiki. :) The recent images of deity symbols are apparently scanned from a sourcebook. In order to claim Fair Use, please reduce the size of the image by 50% in each dimension. This number is not set in stone, the image should still be of sufficient size and/or resolution to make out details, but a full-sized high-resolution scan is very likely a copyright violation. Use your best judgement. Promotional images released by WotC can be uploaded at whatever size they are when released. —Moviesign (talk) 15:44, November 25, 2018 (UTC) :Hello Moviesign, :thank you for the information and I'm sorry for the problem I caused. May I ask you to delete the uploaded images? I will upload downsized ones. :Best regards and thank you again :Saya222 (talk) 15:58, November 25, 2018 (UTC) ::No need to delete them just yet. It is easier to use the "Upload new version" feature (see the File History tab on the file's page). That way the image never appears broken on any page that includes it. As a guideline, the infoboxes are 270 pixels wide, so try not to shrink images below that (larger is okay, just not too large, as discussed previously). Thank you for your efforts. —Moviesign (talk) 16:11, November 25, 2018 (UTC) Sorry I don't understand))) Stu1131181 (talk) 19:24, January 5, 2019 (UTC) Saya222, Thank you for your reply. My problem is, in fact, that when I: insert